Ink-Inksplash
Ink residence·[[User:Xethoria|'creator']] "Don't mind the flowers in my eyes." ▾'scroll down to view information'▾ Synopsis ' Originator ·' Xethoria ' Creation ·' May 11, 2018 ' Roleplayer ·' Xethoria ' Status ·' Alive; Inactive ' Classification ·' Felis catus ' Breed ·' Bombay Cat ' Age ·' Unspecified ' Biological Sex ·' Male ' Identification ·' Gender Apathetic ' Inclination ·' Lawful Neutral ' Ethnicity ·' Thai ' Vernacular ·' Unspecified ' Vocalist ·' Undecided ' Theme Song ·' Undecided ' Nicknames ·'None Affiliations ' Current ·'The Rising Rebellion ' Joined ·'2/6/19 ' Occupation ·'Demented Renegade ' Future Occupations ·'None at the moment ' Past Residences ·'None ' Past Occupations ·'Rogue ' Pupils ·'None Attributes ' Physical ·'Ink overall obtains a dramatic, short black, satiny coat of which covers a slender, lengthy physique that withholds decently long legs. His head shape is rounded, his ears being placed upon it widely. His ears are generally medium sized. Ink's tail is also a whopping medium size. Regarding eye coloration, his eyes are a striking pale yellow. He stands at a size of 60cm(2 ft) and a weight of 4.5kg(10lbs). |} Scars · None appear upon his physique. Additional · He can normally be found with a circular crown of yellow roses propped on his head, slightly dangling over his eyes. Disabilities · None Scent · Aromatic Fougère (lavender and aromatic herbs) Mental · All in all, Ink is overwhelmingly energetic. He loves to be social and will therefore shove himself into any social event. He finds himself to seem not insecure in the slightest towards anything regarding who he is. Many misgender him as a Female for the crown of flowers and his personality in general. This over the years made him render his gender to be gender apathetic. He doesn't take offense to anything regarding what seems to be the stereotype for females that is placed upon who he is as his own. He tends to be very logical and likes to help others with their issues. As he got more experience messing around with his intelligence and logic itself, he grew into one who was very persuasive. Deep inside him hides quite the manipulative being. His persuasiveness helps with this factor a great deal. He, for instance, can force someone into what he wants through mental manipulation and corruption of one's mind if he wished to do so. However, this factor is rarely used as he sees no specific use for it. He'd just happy and loving who he is and what he does while protecting and cherishing what he loves. Positive · Charismatic, Persuasive, Tolerant, Reliable Neutral · Outgoing, High-spirited, Noncompetitive, Effeminate Negative · Calculating, Manipulative, Flamboyant, Loquacious Disorders · None Fears · To be added Bloodline Parents· Unknown Siblings· Unknown Romantics Sexual Orientation · Androsexual Romantic Orientation · Androphilic Relationship Status · Single Current Lover · None Past Lovers · None Attracted To Him · None/? Attracted To · None currently Offspring · None as of yet Future Offspring · Unspecified Statistics Preferences Quote Gallery Category:Domestic/Feral Cats